


the old guard

by MathConcepts



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: A TOG movie poster inspired by Salman Toor's Green Bar painting.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	the old guard

**Author's Note:**

> I made (attempted) a movie-poster type peice for the team + Q. It's based (who am I kidding) on the piece Green Bar by one Salman Toor. I saw the Green Bar and thought the Guard would fit there perfectly.
> 
> For comparison, the original painting is below mine.

[   
  
  
](https://mega-ringsandthings-world.tumblr.com/image/626819082132602881)


End file.
